vendreadfandomcom-20200215-history
The House of Aegis
The House of Aegis is a guild devoted to research, discovery, and protection. It was founded by Taliesin and Wes Brightmoon. History Background The House of Aegis was created a few months prior to the campaign by Taliesin and Wes Brightmoon to serve as a guild devoted to research and knowledge. Ogre Arc The story begins in the Black Rook tavern, the House of Aegis leader Taliesin had posted an ad a few days prior looking for mercenaries to met with him at the tavern if they were interesting in joining the guild. This attracted the attention of Cien Fuegos and Matthias, who were in need of work and gold. Tamatoa happened to also be in the tavern during the interviews and was asked to join by Taliesin. After getting to know each other and sharing some drinks, Taliesin was struck with a severe stomach pain causing him to rush into the nearby alley. The three new friends followed shortly after to see that Taliesin had transformed into a creature resembling a half-ogre. Taliesin turned and attacked the party but was soon defeated and knocked unconscious by Matthias. Cien Fuegos asked if any of the mages that were in the tavern could reverse transmutation magic, but none could. Soon, paladins came and took the unconscious Taliesin to be jailed until he could be cured. The following day, the three new friends began to investigate how and why Taliesin was transformed. They visited the Tower of the Last Light and asked the paladins there if they could tell them anything about what had happened to Taliesin. Conveniently the paladins discovered that Taliesin had a mark matching a black rook burned into his right palm. The group returned to the Black Rook tavern and asked the bartender if he had seen or heard anything strange. The bartender told him nothing seemed out of the ordinary besides occasionally he will run into strangers hanging around the sewer grate in his alley. Following this lead the three went into the sewers to possibly find the ones responsible for the transformation. They had alerted a group of cultists and quickly defeated them. Tamatoa then took one of the cultists cloaks and disguised himself as one of them, momentarily fooling the cults leader, a tall, dark-grey skinned tiefling. While disguised, Tamatoa bared witness to a large Ogre that the cult seemed to be working with. He saw one of the cultists draw blood from the Ogre, leave the room with the blood, and return later with a white glove barring a rook symbol. The cults leader then put the glove on and placed the rook symbol against the forehead of one of their prisoners, a mage the party had met the previous day named Morn Scarslashed. Moments later the cults leader ordered the Ogre to attack Tamatoa and the cult teleported away. The Ogre named Grognak and the newly transformed Morn then attacked the party, nearly killing them until Wes Brightmoon appeared at the last minute and helped them. After the battle was done, Wes invited the group to the House of Aegis so that they could join and help fix Taliesin. Category:House of Aegis Category:Guild